


(why do you) say my name

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, again act like i use normal tags lol, david pretends to hate it but they both know he loves it, just very soft content, patrick brewer is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: "I mean you always use my name. You use it like it's punctuation or something. Like a sentence isn’t complete without it."Or why Patrick is always saying David's name.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	(why do you) say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta reader this time around, Jay, who has been rooting for this idea for days now.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

David and Patrick were laying on the loveseat in the apartment they now practically shared. David was behind Patrick, leaning up on his arm so he could see over his boyfriend and watch the movie they were showing on his laptop. David was, however, getting bored because this was  _ not  _ a movie that he chose. He couldn’t even really tell you what it was about because he just kept getting distracted by looking at Patrick. His boyfriend wasn’t even doing anything but David just appreciated how relaxed Patrick was here and how comfortable he is in his arms.

Eventually, David’s fascination with the movie reached a zero so he started nuzzling his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck. He started gently pressing light kisses into the soft, pale skin before Patrick said anything.

“David, you promised you would watch the movie.” Patrick’s voice sounded almost like a whine.

“The movie is boring, I have better ideas.” David knew he wasn’t actually going to take this argument anywhere, he really just wanted to kiss Patrick a few more times then he would be happy to go back to pretending to watch this god awful hockey musical.  _ Who the fuck thought that was a good idea?  _

Patrick just layed back on the couch so David was looking down at him. There wasn't even a hint of annoyance in his eyes, just wonder. “You wanted my attention, David.” 

Something snapped in David after hearing Patrick say his name for the second time in so many minutes. He got flashes of Patrick and his voice throughout their relationship.

_ “Goodnight, David.” _

_ “Lock it up, David. Lock it up.” _

_ “Thank you, David.” _

_ “You make me feel right, David.” _

_ “David, I am not playing this game with you.” _

Before he even knew it or knew what they meant the words were slipping out of his mouth, “Why do you do that?”

Patrick shuffled up so he was leaning upright against the arm of the couch and let David crawl out from behind them so they were sitting across from each other now. He leaned over to where his laptop was and paused the movie. Patrick’s brow was furred and his face definitely gave away his confusion, “Do what? Look at you?”

“No, I mean with my name.” This did not help to ease Patrick’s confusion. It actually only made it worse.

“Am I supposed to be calling something else David? I mean that is kind of the purpose of your name. Not to mention every time that I have tried to use a pet name on you, you look like you’ll stab me.” David just waved his hand to shut him up.

“No, no, no. I mean you  _ always _ use my name. You use it like it's punctuation or something. Like a sentence isn’t complete without it.” David was full on grinning at this point. Teasing was just a part of their everyday routine and finding a new, cute little thing to dig at Patrick for was always fun. Patrick let out a little laugh, face quickly becoming red as he glanced down at his hands.

He chanced a brief glance at David which allowed his boyfriend to see the grin just starting to pull at the edge of his mouth. “Oh. That I--Well, uhm. This is embarrassing.” He rubbed the back of his now pink neck. “Okay, at first I totally didn’t know that I was doing it? I think it just happened but one day, when she was at the store with us, Stevie ah recorded me talking to and about you. I might’ve said your name about 10 times in 5 minutes…” Patrick’s smile finally broke all the way through, “I thought about it for a few days after that. Just like why I was doing it and if it was weird or whatever but I figured out that even if I didn’t know I was doing it, I already knew why it was happening.”

He reached out a hand to grasp at David’s, interlocking their fingers, “I am so freaking lucky that you chose me, that you continue to choose me. Being allowed to love you means everything to me, David and I just constantly want to remind the world, and myself, how lucky I am.”

David could feel the tears welling up in his eyes so he leaned his head back and pressed his lips tightly together, only to have the effort fall apart when he looked back at Patrick. “Mhm, you know you can’t just say those things to me.” He waves his arms to his face and chest, “I need time to prepare.”

Patrick grabbed his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissed David’s lips softly and sweetly. When Patrick pulled away, his hands remained, forcing David to look at him, “It was a little cheesy wasn’t it?”

David’s lips twisted into their signature smirk, “It was but I love you so I guess it is okay as long as you don’t do it again before dinner. I’d rather not lose my appetite because you made me too emotional.”

“Deal. David, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @tuatarasa on twitter and tumblr. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting these silly little stories I keep putting out into the void!


End file.
